Dear (not) Diary
by Laerruz
Summary: Haruno Sakura is a recent university graduate who currently works with her mentor, Senju Tsunade at Konoha Medical Centre. With that being said, she rarely has a life outside work. So it was not a surprise when her childhood friend, who lives with her, had enough.


**Title: Dear (not) Diary**

 **Pair: ItaSaku (non-massacre)**

 **Type: One-Shot**

 **Word count: 1204**

 **Summary: Haruno Sakura is a recent university graduate who currently works with her mentor, Senju Tsunade at Konoha Medical Centre. With that being said, she rarely has a life outside work. So it was not a surprise when her childhood friend, who lives with her, had enough.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Dear (not) Diary is inspired by Britney Spear's Dear Diary lyrics. With that being said, there isn't any diary involved and she doesn't read or write her thoughts in one. Her diary is not of a book but her mind. The plot is literally related to the song so I thought the title suits.**

.

.

.

She couldn't remember when it started, but the moment she saw him, she nearly forgot how to breathe.

Ino had dragged her out of her cosy bed on a rainy Sunday morning to meet up with two others who agreed to gather at Konoha Mall. Her scowl ever presence on her face as the said blonde dragged her around with an arm slung over her neck. Of course, she could never really get angry with her best friend who makes sure she socialises every now and then.

Her best friend, although 'troublesome and annoying', a quote Shikamaru never failed to remind, have a good heart. One that she appreciates especially during the beginning of their competitive friendship. She was the one who made Sakura into a confident woman she is today and for that, she is forever thankful.

By the time the four gathered, they made their way to the food court for lunch. It was a refreshing change from her ever studious self and found herself laughing to one of Tenten's unfortunate encounter with her childhood friend, Lee. She must have laughed a little too loud for she felt pairs of eyes staring at her. Out of curiosity, she glanced around with the corner of her eyes to see if anyone was staring her direction only for her to look away.

Just from the quick glance, she could tell he was drop dead gorgeous. She wanted to sneak a peek once more when she found herself holding back a smile at the sight of him chuckling at his friends, the corner of his lips tilted upwards as he shook his head at their ridiculous antic.

She was amazed she managed to get away from being teased by her girlfriends, but then again, their attention was never on her. Not even when the girls decided to head towards the cinema, passing by said group of guys, did they notice her distracted gaze as she casually tilts her head to the side, a method has taught her to look at someone without being caught staring, to stare at the jet-black hair man tied in a low pony tail. She wondered if he ever noticed her, the 23-years old young adults with bubble-gum pink hair who pass by the group with her eyes solely on him.

The night she got home and weeks after, she found herself thinking of him. And that scared her, for she has never felt that way towards anyone before.

.

.

The next time she saw him, it was during one of her casual meet-ups with her boys.

Naruto, Sasuke and herself made it a point to meet up every now and then seeing as all three went different ways after high school.

A smile made its way to her lips when she saw the two at their meet up spot. Naruto was in the middle of arguing with Sasuke when he spotted her. Scowl instantly turns into a cheeky grin as he waved his hand animatedly to get her attention. Not that she needed it seeing as she spotted the two before they did. Sasuke nodded his head towards her direction before turning to speak to someone else beside him.

That's when she noticed him, the jet-black hair man tied in a low pony tail. He was leaning against the tree not moving an inch of muscle. His eyes stayed close as he listened to what Sasuke said before nodding and walking past the two. He was, much to her hammering heart's dismay, heading towards her direction, making her hold her breath. He looked forward as he walked, but just before passing each other completely, she thought she saw a gentle smile directed at her.

Did he know what was in her heart? What effect he had on her even when they barely knew each other? She tried to smile back, but she could hardly breathe. In that spur of moment, she considered telling him how she felt. But frown when she considered it would scare him away. Once he was out of sight, she got frustrated. Frustrated at herself, for she didn't know what to do or what to say.

.

.

The third time she literally bumped into him was at the hospital.

She was caught in the mid of the rush and was squeezing herself out of the crowd to get lunch outside the hospital. When she finally did make it out, she didn't look at her surroundings as she determinedly made her way towards the Dango Shop for lunch. Her random craving to have dessert for lunch wasn't unusual to most who knows her.

Just as she marched into the shop, she collided with someone heading out. She instantly bowed her head, murmuring her apologies only to look up in confusion when said person chuckled in response. Her breath hitch when she found the jet-black hair man tied in a low pony tail smiling easily at her.

Itachi Uchiha, she eventually piece, was Sasuke's older brother and was the said brother he proudly looked up to. Sasuke never failed to talk about his dearest aniki throughout their friendship, but she never did put a face to this aniki of his. Now she did.

"Are you alright Sakura-san?" She wasn't surprised he knew her name. Sasuke would have told him about his weird friendship with the two most contrasting hair coloured friends. His velvet voice, however, nearly made her forgot to respond.

"Yes, thank you Itachi-san. I'm sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't looking at where I was going." In response, he gave that gentle smile of his before shaking his head.

"I'm just as at fault as you are. Don't worry about it." Looking at his watch, he frowned when he notices the time.

"I apologise, but I have to head out now. Until next time, Sakura-san." She didn't get to reply- couldn't reply really, when his hand not so accidentally brushes hers as he left the shop.

She couldn't wait to see the boy again.

.

.

She laughed at one of his many quirky jokes. By now, she knew he wasn't one to make jokes, but it was no surprise when he did. Because he was funny that way. It eases him from his serious persona built with his father's expectation at a young age and she was more than happy that he was willing to share this side of him with her. It was charming. He was charming.

During their ice breaking phase, she got to know the intelligent 29 years old, who currently leads Konoha's Military Police Force and have the most justice and selfless heart. She couldn't even find words to describe how amazing he is. Just the thought of him makes her smile giddily like a child being given candy and she knew she was in so deep with this feeling she has for him.

He smiled at her, that gentle smile he always showed whenever he's with her and she thought her heart could fly. Taking a small bite of her dango, she wondered if they could ever be more than friends. Glancing at the way he was still staring at her, she had a feeling they would be very much more than friends.

.

.

.

A/N: I apologise if this story left many people confuse. I created this story within a day and didn't bother much on the details. My aim was to create a fluff story of how the two meet.


End file.
